A Bela Adormecida
by moorg
Summary: Sasuke sempre sonhou em ir para Disney. Com seus 17 anos conseguiu. O que ele não esperava era se aproximar tanto da Bela Adormecida. One shot. SasuSaku.


Bela Adormecida

Despacharam as malas e foram para a sala de embarque. O sonho dos garotos era ter ido para a Disney nos 15 anos, mas o colégio não lhes deu condições. Agora, aos 17, tinham como ir. Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto e Sabaku no Gaara dividiriam o apartamento em Orlando. Apesar de um sonho meio bobo, Sasuke sempre quis conhecer o palácio do Magic Kingdom e, dali a algumas horas, finalmente teria o seu sonho realizado. Tudo bem, dali a algumas muitas horas. Desde pequeno era fascinado pelos filmes de Walt Disney e sempre reprimiu o imenso desejo de conhecer o lugar. Aproveitou que o seu irmão, Itachi, tinha se tornado um dos guias da excursão e acertou tudo com a mãe, a única que sabia da paixão que o moreno tinha pelo lugar. Seu desejo mais incessante: O castelo do Magic Kingdon.

Finalmente seu sonho se realizaria. Pegaria a sua bagagem e iria para o hotel. De lá, todo o grupo iria sair para comprar câmeras fotográficas.

Pegou a sua mala preta com uns chaveiros pendurados e foi em direção ao seu irmão que já tinha pego sua bagagem.

-E então, moça, nervosa? – Itachi falava com um sorriso de canto. Adorava chamar o irmão de moça, mesmo aquilo não afetando-o mais.

-Cale a boca, bastardo.

Logo Naruto foi até os dois, pulando e berrando.

-Sasuke-teme, Itachi-san, vamos lá! Dattebayo!

Magic Kingdon. Branca de Neve e os 7 anões, Cinderela, A Bela e a Fera... Só lhe faltava ver a Bela Adormecida. Itachi guiou o grupo até onde estava a princesa. Uma garota de olhos esmeralda (viu quando ela abriu um olho para olhar a quantidade de gente que tinha ali), vestido rosa e pele bem clara, usava uma peruca loira e deitava uma linda cama. Turistas iam para o lado da cama para tirar a foto com a princesa. Sasuke ficou paralisado olhando a garota. Naruto saiu correndo, jogou a câmera ao Uchiha mais novo e se jogou do lado da Bela Adormecida.

-Sasuke-teme, tira uma foto minha e da princesa! Rápido! – O loiro deu m sorrisão e fez um "V" com os dedos. Sasuke continuava em transe e só acordou quando Itachi falou atrás de si:

-Que eu saiba, a Bela Adormecida é a moça deitada ao lado do Naruto, _maninho._

O moreno acordou e bateu a foto para o amigo.

Logo depois, a maioria do grupo saiu dali, mas Sasuke permaneceu. Só ele e a _princesa._ Essa logo levantou.

-Não vai com o resto do seu grupo? – Disse tirando sua peruca loira e revelando seus cabelos cor-de-rosa. – Sim, são naturais. – Falou ao olhar a expressão surpresa do rapaz. Sasuke gaguejou um pouco até conseguir falar.

-Me chamo Uchiha Sasuke. – Foi tudo o que saiu da sua boca.

-Haruno Sakura. – Disse seguida de um sorriso.

-Também é do Japão? – Ela assentiu.

-Não tem que ir? Seu grupo já foi.

-Não tem problema. Eu sei o ponto de encontro. Você... Ainda vai ficar por aqui? – Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Meu turno acabou. "Outra princesa" vem me substituir daqui a dez minutos.

-Bom... Então você poderia ser a minha guia aqui?

Sakura seu um risinho e assentiu.

-Só espere um pouco para que eu troque de roupa. – E adentrou uma sala, deixando-o ali.

Aquele castelo era tudo o que sempre imaginou e até mais. Não imaginou que conheceria a garota mais linda que já vira na sua vida. Graças aos céus que passaria 15 dias naquele lugar. Poderia perguntar a ela quais os dias e horários de trabalho; poderiam se encontrar! O problema seria se livrar de Naruto... Irritante, grudento e escandaloso do jeito que o loiro era, sairia pelo meio do povo berrado besteiras. E queimando o seu filme com a _princesa_. Essa que logo voltou com uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca escrito "Disney" bem grande no meio.

-Vamos? – Ele assentiu.

Sakura lhe mostrou tudo. Dos lugares mais divertidos até os que tinham as comidas menos caras, já que comida lá é sempre uma facada. Conversaram muito; descobrira que eram do mesmo lugar, Konoha, que tinham gostos e interesses em comum e que dividiam a mesma paixão pelos filmes de Walt Disney.

-Você tem tanto gosto igual ao meu que chega a ser irritante. – Fê-la rir.

Os 15 dias se passaram tão rápido que nem percebeu. Criou uma amizade com Sakura que chegou a assusta-lo. Mesmo sendo calado e frio, perto dela, falava pelos cotovelos, chegando a corar em certas ocasiões. Mas 'tudo o que é bom dura pouco e não acaba cedo', iria embora no dia seguinte, de manhã cedo. Sakura mostrou certo desânimo quando soube da partida do Uchiha.

-Nunca fiquei tão amiga de um cliente. – Disse após receber a novidade. Bem, mas ambos sabiam que em algum momento Sasuke teria que ir embora. Mas talvez...

-Ano que vem eu volto. – Afirmou com um meio-sorriso enquanto saía do seu quarto com as malas, pronto para pegar o carro até o aeroporto. Sakura lhe mostrou um sorriso de animação.

-Até o ano que vem então, Sasuke-_kun_. – E lhe beijou a bochecha direita fazendo-o corar levemente.

Ah, com certeza voltaria no ano seguinte. Nem que deixasse as festas e saídas de lado, voltaria. Teria que voltar. Precisaria voltar. Precisaria rever sua Bela Adormecida. Quem sabe ele não fosse o seu príncipe que iria vencer todos os obstáculos e a acordaria com um doce beijo?


End file.
